Regards
by Leiloshere
Summary: Tout part d'un jeu de regards ... court oneshot, EdxRoy, Kplus pour yaoi léger :
1. Regards

Oui je sais, j'avais dit que je disparaissais jusqu'à la fin des exams ... Mais je suis en pleine fanatittude Fullmetal Alchemist depuis quelques temps, et ce petit texte m'est venu tout seul. Alors bon. )

Un simple EdxRoy, mon premier texte sur FMA mais pas le dernier, ça c'est sûr. ;)

* * *

**Regards**

**OoO**

Edward et Alphonse Elric étaient encore en train de se battre - dans la cour du QG cette fois-ci.

Ravi de trouver une distraction, Roy Mustang les observait de son bureau, commentant mentalement leur technique. Les deux jeunes étaient de plus en plus doués.

Petit à petit, son regard glissa des membres métalliques qui s'entrechoquaient bruyamment aux muscles tendus de l'aîné, la sueur qui coulait dans son cou, ses yeux clairs qui brillaient de détermination ...

"COLONEL !"

Le cri dans son oreille le fit bondir de son fauteuil. Une main sur l'oreille maltraitée, il se tourna avec stupéfaction vers Riza Hawkeye.

"C'est la quatrième fois que je vous appelle, Colonel."

Elle déposa une pile de dossiers sur son bureau et retourna vers la porte, s'arrêtant juste avant de la franchir.

"Vous devriez arrêter de le surveiller comme ça, il va finir par se poser des questions."

Un léger sourire, un clin d'oeil et elle disparut. Roy n'avait pas bougé.

Lentement, il se retourna vers la fenêtre - et recula dans l'ombre, le coeur battant, lorsqu'il vit Edward regarder dans sa direction.

-

"Colonel ... Colonel !"

Roy se réveilla brusquement, et leva un regard embrumé vers Riza. Il s'était endormi, et la nuit ne l'avait pas attendu pour tomber. Le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre.

"Edward Elric est ici ... Puis-je le faire entrer ?"

"Euh ... oui, oui oui, allez-y."

Riza le regarda d'un air entendu avant de disparaître. Sans y faire attention, il rajusta son uniforme, rangea le dossier qui lui avait servi d'oreiller.

"Bonsoir Colonel."

"Bonsoir Edward."

Le jeune homme lui adressa l'un de ses sourires arrogants avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

"J'ai observé votre entraînement tout à l'heure. Ton frère et toi vous améliorez de jour en jour."

"Je sais, oui."

Le silence retomba. Roy se refusait à le regarder, préférant se concentrer sur son stylo.

"Pourquoi vous ne me regardez pas ?"

Roy lui lança un regard stupéfait.

"...Pardon ?"

"Vous m'observez lorsque je suis loin, mais vous êtes incapable de me regarder dans les yeux quand je suis devant vous."

Comme pour contredire l'accusation, Roy planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'ambre de son compagnon.

"Que veux-tu dire par là, Edward ?"

Le jeune homme se redressa dans son fauteuil.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que j'en pense. C'est pour ça."

Le militaire fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ..."

Soudainement, Edward se leva, grimpa sur l'énorme bureau et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Roy.

Un baiser léger, tout doux.

Finalement, Ed recula et se remit debout, replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

"Maintenant vous savez."

Le Colonel ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés. Ed sourit légèrement.

"Bonne nuit, Colonel."

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur le jeune alchimiste que Roy revint à lui. Il effleura ses lèvres du doigt ... Décidément, quelque chose lui avait échappé.

* * *

Vouala ... une petite réaction ? é.è 


	2. Baisers

Bon, ça ne devait être qu'un one-shot, mais puisque mes deux gentilles revieweuses me l'ont demandé, voici une petite suite ... Et aussi fin certainement. :)

Et puisque je l'ai oublié au premier chapitre, je le mets ici : Pas à moi malheureusement, tout à Hiromu Arakawa. (toute façon, si un jour je chope Ed, il est à moi et rien qu'à moi, na !)

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Baisers**

**OoO**

"Cinq ..."

Edward marchait tranquillement dans le couloir du QG, les mains dans les poches.

"Quatre ..."

Il ralentit obstensiblement le pas.

"Trois ..."

Il stoppa au milieu du couloir et fit mine d'examiner sa montre d'alchimiste.

"Deux ..."

Riza Hawkeye le regarda d'un air curieux en le croisant. Edward fronça les sourcils. Etait-elle au courant de quelque chose ?

"Un ..."

Finalement, il s'adossa au mur et attendit.

"... Un demi ..."

Ca commençait à devenir long là quand même.

"... Un tiers ..."

Il fixa la porte du bureau de Mustang, attentif à tout bruit de pas.

"... Un quart ... ?"

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut les bottes de Hawkeye qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ?"

"Non, tout va bien, merci. Bonne soirée, Lieutenant."

Il se détourna après un sourire et partit retrouver Al, qui l'attendait deux couloirs plus loin. Un sourire légèrement crispé, en fin de compte.

_... Ne me dites pas que cet imbécile n'a toujours pas pigé ?_

Il soupira. Mustang avait beau être doué, fort et intelligent - en plus d'être bien foutu -, des fois il n'était vraiment pas futé.

Il arrivait en vue d'Al, un petit peu déçu quand même, lorsqu'un gros claquement de porte se fit entendre. Ed s'arrêta net, et passa le nez de l'autre côté du coin qu'il venait de tourner.

Une tornade brune en uniforme. Qui ressemblait à Roy Mustang.

Et qui se dirigeait par ici à la vitesse d'un train de marchandises.

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas hésitant. C'était peut-être le moment d'y aller là ...

"Edward, attends !"

Ah. Bon. Soudain mal à l'aise, le blond obéit, en lançant des regards furtifs, et surtout désespérés, vers son frère qui observait la scène de son siège avec intérêt.

"Edward ! Je suis désolé, je suis un peu long à la détente ce soir."

"Non, c'est vr-mmmph !"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La tornade qui ressemblait à Roy Mustang venait le plaquer contre le mur pour lui rouler le plus gros patin de sa vie.

C'était pas désagréable. C'était même assez agréable. En fait, ça aurait pu être génial si ...

Il réussit enfin à décoller les lèvres de Roy des siennes.

"Mmmph, Colonel, je ..."

Un peu rouge, mais alors juste un peu hein, il désigna d'un doigt quelque peu tremblant Al, dont l'armure rayonnait d'un vermeil assorti à celui des joues de son frère.

Roy le lâcha brusquement, et il se rattrapa de justesse à l'uniforme du Colonel pour ne pas finir par terre.

"... Bonsoir, Colonel ..."

"... Bonsoir, Al."

Un merveilleux silence tomba. Al contemplait le néon au plafond. Edward examinait le bout de ses chaussures. Roy lui observait les yeux fuyant de son ... de ... d'Ed, quoi. Finalement, il caressa furtivement la joue du blond et s'écarta.

"Bon, il est temps de rentrer chez vous, les garçons. Bonne nuit."

" 'nne nuit."

Ed attendit que Roy ait disparu pour se diriger vers son frère. Celui-ci se leva, et ils partirent vers la sortie.

"Al, je -"

"Ed, je préfère ne rien savoir."

"... Ah. Ok. Pas de problème.

... Mais je te jure que -"

"Rien du tout, Ed."

"D'accord, d'accord."

* * *

Voilà. :) 


End file.
